Crowfeather's Trial/Chapter 30
Chapter description :Crowfeather stands at the entrance to the tunnels reminiscing on his experiences with the stoats. He thinks about the attack plan they have with ThunderClan, to lure them out of the only remaining unblocked entrance. Breezepelt and Crowfeather talk about what's to come, and the father is impressed with how determined his son is. The older tom glances around, knowing his Clanmates are waiting for the signal to attack. Heathertail approaches, asking if they all know what to do. Crowfeather knows she's really asking if Breezepelt wants to go through with this, but the tom says yes. He promises her they'll be careful, but Crowfeather thinks that might not have been the most accurate. However, he stays silent while the two quietly converse. :Onestar declares that it's time to go, and asks them if they're ready. They nod affirmatively, so the leader sends them off. The two toms race into the tunnel, quickly picking up stoat scent. Breezepelt darts into a stoat den and swipes at several of them, before quicking running on. They begin to screech furiously in pursuit, while Crowfeather and Breezepelt push themselves to run faster. More and more stoats join the wave following the pair, but when they reach the last den, several overwhelm them. :Crowfeather and Breezepelt fight their way out, and the older tom instructs his son to run. They sprint out into the open, where a wave of stoats meets the rest of ThunderClan and WindClan's waiting warriors. Crowfeather shoves Breezepelt out of the beginning fray, and he thanks his father. They banter about the experience while they catch their breath, then go back into the fight. Crowfeather surveys the fight and sees blood being spilled on both sides as the tidal waves of stoats press forward. He plows forward to join in, but struggles to stay on his paws among the chaos. :ThunderClan and WindClan warriors work together, and Crowfeather notices that the cats who had trained in the Dark Forest are throwing themselves into the worst of the battle. He's proud of his Clanmates, and works alongside Nightcloud to join in the fray. Crowfeather thinks that despite the fact that they're not in love, they still make a good team on the battlefield. The pair witness Breezepelt save Lionblaze, and are proud by his actions. :The battle ends, and Onestar and Bramblestar dip their heads in gratitude to the other. They announce that the battle is won, and that the stoats should be gone for good. Kestrelflight, Jayfeather, and Leafpool begin to treat their Clanmates' injuries. Lionblaze thanks Breezepelt for helping him, but asks why he did. Breezepelt responds that he shouldn't never listened to the Dark Forest cats, and that his loyalty should be to Clan cats. :Crowfeather watches them as Lionblaze, admits that he'd fought well, and that he's glad they were on the same side. Each turns back to their own Clan, and their father feels proud. Crowfeather pads over to Breezepelt, but the younger tom collapses before he reaches him. He finds a nasty wound on his belly, and he calls for Kestrelflight as Nightcloud comes over. Crowfeather stares at his son, hoping he won't die when they've just begin to understand each other. Characters Major }} Minor *Heathertail *Onestar *Harespring *Thornclaw *Furzepelt *Mousewhisker *Emberfoot *Birchfall *Larkwing *Nightcloud *Lionblaze *Bramblestar *Kestrelflight *Leafpool *Jayfeather }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Crowfeather's Trial Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc